


Je suis Dieu

by yesa



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Reflection, Writing Exercise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesa/pseuds/yesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout le monde le sait. Izaya Orihara est une ordure. Sadique, très, trop renseigné sur tout et n'importe quoi, et diablement intelligent. Izaya Orihara n'est-il vraiment que ce qu'il semble être ? Court one-shot sans autre prétention que de réfléchir sur la psychologique de ce personnage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je suis Dieu

Tout le monde le sait. Izaya Orihara est une ordure. Sadique, très, trop renseigné sur tout et n'importe quoi, et diablement intelligent. Complètement à côté de la plaque en ce qui concerne les relations humaines. Peut-être sa seule faiblesse est-elle son complexe vis-à-vis de l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro, qui lui fait risquer sa vie un peu trop souvent pour que ce soit normal. « Tant mieux ! » me direz-vous. Oui, tant mieux, ça nous enlèverait une épine du pied. Mais, soyons honnêtes, qui ici pourrait me dire avec exactitude à quoi ressemblerait le monde sans cet informateur ? Qu'on le veuille ou non, qu'on l'ait rencontré ou non, cet être vicieux s'est immiscé dans notre vie sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Qui vous dit qu'il n'orchestre pas encore plus de choses qu'il n'y paraît ? Il s'agit d'une information qu'une seule personne possède. Bien que cette seule affirmation soit déjà subjective. Izaya Orihara n'est-il vraiment que ce qu'il semble être ? Ou bien est-il au-dessus de tout cela ?

  
  


  
  


« Dieu est mort » vous dirait Nietzsche. Moi, je réfute cette affirmation. Si Dieu meurt quand les gens cessent de croire en lui alors, il lui suffit de s'inventer une nouvelle identité, pour se rendre réel et vivre de nouveau. Quelqu'un que l'on peut appréhender et voir, sentir, toucher, n'est-ce pas pourtant l'exact opposé de Dieu ? Dans un certain sens alors, notre cher Nietzsche a raison. Si Dieu se matérialise, alors il n'est plus Dieu que pour lui-même. Il perd son omniscience et n'existe donc plus, tel que le décrivent les religions monothéistes. Mais au moment même où il devient homme, des limites se créent pour lui. Au moment même où il devient homme, il va chercher à les dépasser. N'est-ce pas ce qui définit l'existence au niveau de l'être humain ? Donc, au moment même où Dieu cesse d'exister, il devient existant. Si exister signifie être capable de prendre du recul par rapport à soi, alors, le Dieu des religions monothéistes n'existe tout simplement pas. La suite est très simple, me direz-vous. Si Dieu existe quand il devient homme alors, tous les êtres humains sont des dieux. Ce n'est pourtant pas si simpliste.

Dieu est absolu. Personne, absolument personne, n'est au-dessus de lui. La notion même de hiérarchie est oxymore. Comment les hommes pourraient-ils être Dieu dans ces conditions ? Même celui qui, au sommet du pouvoir, se croit Dieu et agit en tant que tel, peut être renversé d'un jour à l'autre. Le pouvoir ne suffit donc pas. Dieu doit être capable de prévoir tous les coups, il doit conserver une certaine omniscience. Donc, un homme qui peut être détrôné n'est pas Dieu. Si Dieu ne peut être détrôné, alors c'est qu'il n'est pas roi.

  
  


Et puis, Dieu est immortel. Mais l'immortalité, c'est l'éternité, et l'infini. Comment définir l'infini ? Nous en sommes bien incapables, ça nous paraît irrationnel. Peut-être tout simplement parce que l'infini n'est pas. Comment quelque chose qui n'aurait ni début ni fin pourrait exister ? S'il n'y a pas de début, ni fin, il n'y a alors pas de passage intermédiaire. Où celui-ci se caserait-il ? J'en déduis donc que l'infini n'existe pas. Alors, Dieu n'existe pas ? Ce n'est pas la thèse que je défends, bien que, s'il n'est pas mort, ça peut tout aussi bien être parce qu'il n'existe tout simplement pas.

Donc, Dieu dure pour toujours, mais « toujours » est un mot subjectif, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, quand je mourrai, mon toujours sera fini. Je ne vois pas en quoi mon toujours diffère de celui des croyants. A ma mort, tout ce qui fait mon monde cessera pour moi, plus rien n'existera.

Vous vous dites « dans ce cas, tous les hommes sont Dieu, puisqu'à leur mort, leur monde cesse » mais encore une fois, ça ne tient pas, je l'ai déjà débattu plus haut. En effet, dans quel périmètre la mort d'un quidam qui serait Dieu affecterait le monde, en admettant que celui-ci ne se désagrège pas ? Ses proches, sans doute. Son employeur embaucherait quelqu'un d'autre, lequel pourrait commencer une vie meilleure, une famille, et ainsi de suite. En admettant que ce quidam qui serait Dieu meure dans la force de l'âge naturellement. Les répercussions certes, s'étendraient. Mais pour les installer il faudrait plusieurs générations, les premières conséquences n'ayant d'importance que dans un cercle extrêmement réduit.

Imaginez maintenant, à ma mort. Tout le monde underground de Shinjuku s'écroulerait, mais pas seulement, tout celui de Tokyo même. A la surface, la vie des gens changerait aussi. Qu'est-ce qui fait que je suis supérieur, comparé à un quidam? Outre la portée des répercussions, le fait indéniable est que je pourrais choisir moi-même de provoquer tout cela. Je ne parle pas de suicide, mais simplement d'arrêter mes activités. Observer les retentissements de mes actions d'une autre manière...Ou plutôt de mon inaction. Qui aurait cette possibilité, si ce n'est Dieu ?

Néanmoins, je dois moi-même reconnaître que mon statut de déité ne peut encore être entièrement avéré. Il y a toujours un petit détail. Comment omettre ce triumvirat étrange qui régit Ikebukuro, et sans doute même plus ? Les actions de ces trois-là exercent aussi une grande influence sur tous ces humains qui grouillent par ici. Mais il est vrai que ceux que je place en troïka ne sont peut-être pas de camps opposés, et qu'ils ne soient, en conséquent, qu'une seule et même partie du triumvirat qui régit notre monde.

Quand bien même, je ne suis pas prêt de céder ma place. Car, même si d'autres que moi contrôlent un périmètre important, ces dirigeants eux, ne se révèlent en fait que mes marionnettes.

Un homme qui manipule les puissants.

Qui n'existe concrètement que pour une poignée d'êtres.

Qui exerce une pression omnisciente sur tout ce qu'il désire.

Aucun doute, vraiment.

Je suis celui qui se rapproche le plus de la définition de Dieu.

**Author's Note:**

> Il ne s'agit évidemment que d'une entrée en matière, rien de réellement développé. En espérant avoir suscité votre curiosité ^^


End file.
